


full husbands

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	full husbands

Kurt leaned back in his chair moaning as he gave he already full belly more room, before reaching over and grabbing another piece of cake.

and that's the sight that greeted Noah as he walked in the front door. Kurt sitting on the sofa his huge and full belly out in front of him, moaning as he eat more.

"started with out me." Noah joked as he walked over to his husband.

"I was hungry and you were late." Kurt said as he rubbed his stomach.

"how much have you eaten?" Noah asked noticing that the buttons on Kurt jeans had popped off. the jeans he was sure Kurt only got 2 weeks ago.

"to much." Kurt said before shoving more cake into his mouth.

Noah laughed as he watched his once skinny husband eat like a pig. "you leave any for me? I'm starving." Noah said patting his own belly.

"yeah its in the kitchen." Kurt before he let out a big belch.

Noah just smiled before walking into the kitchen to get his dinner.

Noah smile widened when he noticed how much food Kurt had made him.

**2 years ago Kurt decided that ha wanted to gain weight, and Noah was more then happy to help his husband.**

**Kurt now had a hug belly that hug and cover most of his lap when he seat down. but along with the extra weight Kurt had also gotten a lot more lazy. spending most of his day at home designing cloths for his fashion line. only going into the office if he really had to.**

**over the past year Noah's weight had also started to go up from on the meals out and take away they eat. but Noah loved it. the way he couldn't see his feet when he looked down, the way he had a double chin and the way all his cloths showed of all his curves.**

**Noah also loved the fact that even cloths three sizes up were starting to feel extremely tight.**

Noah picked up his two plates before going into the living room were Kurt was lying down and rubbing his overly full stomach.

"you okay babe?" Noah asked as he seat down at the end of the sofa.

"yeah. just can't move." Kurt said as

Noah just smiled before starting his meal.

* * *

as Noah was leaning over to grab his second plate the button on his jeans popped of giving Noah's big belly more room.

by the end of the night booth husbands were laying on the sofa rubbing there full belly's.


End file.
